Mobile and/or wireless electronic devices are becoming increasingly popular. For example, mobile telephones, portable media players and portable gaming devices are now in wide-spread use. In addition, the features associated with certain types of electronic devices have become increasingly diverse. For example, many mobile telephones now include cameras that are capable of capturing still images and video images.
Some camera phones have a small mirror close to the lens of the camera. This mirror is curved (e.g., concave) to increase how much of a scene is visible to a user in a reflection of the mirror. The purpose of the mirror is to assist the user in taking a self portrait. For example, the user may hold the mobile telephone at about arm's length and point the lens toward himself or herself, while aligning the lens by observing his or her reflection in the mirror as an indication of the field of view of the camera assembly. This arrangement is convenient to assist the taking of a “single shot” portrait. But due to the relative proximity of the user to the lens, the user's face generally takes up the majority of the field of view of the camera assembly. As a result, it is difficult to include the user and background objects in the same picture. Also, an autofocus feature of the camera assembly will tend to adjust focus of the camera assembly for the distance of the user to the camera assembly. As a result, background objects may appear out of focus in the resulting picture.